The Maze Runner
The Maze Runner is a theme and Adventure World in Year 3 - The Time Stones. Rachel is a free character that comes digitally if you update LEGO Dimensions to Year 3. The Adventure World will have around 40 Gold Bricks, 8 Quests, 10 Races, and 7 Restoration Projects. Adventure World Sectors: * The Maze * WICKED Headquarters * Denver * The Scorch Gold Brick Descriptions: Sectors: WICKED Headquarters * Gold Brick #1- Use WICKED Access to enter a room. Break some equipment to find pieces to build a lever. Build the lever and pull it, which will open a wood chest in the corner of the room. * Gold Brick #2- Use Small Access to gain access to a closet. Destroy a couple of boxes, finding the Gold Brick in one of them. * Gold Brick #3- Use Wall Jump to climb up the Watchtower. At the top of the Watch Tower is the Gold Brick. * Quest #1, Gold Brick #4- "Crank Things Up" by Chancellor Ava Paige. Defeat 30 Cranks in Block D. * Gold Brick #5- Use Stealth to enter a lab. In the lab, Use Technology Powers to complete a terminal and open a chest with the Gold Brick in it. * Gold Brick #6- Use a Grappling Hook to open 3 lockers. When all 3 lockers are open, you will get a Gold Brick. * Gold Brick #7- Use Mind Control to control former Chancellor John Michael in the Crank pits. Make John Michael push a button which will open a Chest next to the door to the Crank pits. * Gold Brick #8- Get 300,000 studs anywhere in this Adventure World in one sitting to get this Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #9- Use WICKED Access to enter the room. Enter a fight with a Griever and win to earn Gold Brick. *Quest #2, Gold Brick #10- "Defend the Elite!" by WICKED Guard. Defend Thomas from the Flat Trans to the WICKED Headquarters. *Gold Brick #11- Use Melt to melt ice covering a button. Push the button to open the chest that has the Gold Brick in it. *Race #1, Gold Brick #12- Go from the Flat Trans building to the WICKED Headquarters in under 1:30 to get a Gold Brick. **Gold Medal- 1:30 and under. **Silver Medal- 1:30 to 2:00 **Bronze Medal- 2:00 to 2:30 *Gold Brick #13- Enter the Flat Trans building with WICKED Access. Then complete a Technology Terminal to open a chest with a Gold Brick in it. *Transportation- Use teleport ability in the Flat Trans building to travel from the Flat Trans building to the WICKED Building in the Scorch. The Scorch *Red Brick - "Runner" Give all characters increased movement speed. Catch this Red Brick between the Tunnel Exit and the Crank City. *Gold Brick #14- Power up four Outlets in the Dining Hall to earn a Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #15- Use WICKED Access to enter Aris's room. *Gold Brick #16- Use Flashlight ability to find your way through the Tunnel without being eaten. Upon doing so you will get a Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #17- Dig up a Chest made of Silver LEGO Bricks in a 4x4 patch of dirt. Blow up the chest to get the Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #18- Track down a Gold Brick in the desert using the Track ability. *Gold Brick #19- Push a button to get into a tunnel. A little bit down the tunnel is a chest. Break the chest to get the Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #20- Down the tunnel, use the Sense ability to find a closet. Then use Small Access to get into a compartment in the back of the closet. In the compartment you will find the Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #21- In Group B's Base, use the Stealth ability to sneak into their jail cell. In the jail cell is the Gold Brick. *Race #2, Gold Brick #22- Race from the Tunnel Exit to the Crank City in under 2:00 to earn a Gold Brick. **Gold Medal- 2:00 and under **Silver Medal- 2:00 to 2:30 **Bronze Medal- 2:30 to 3:00 *Gold Brick #23- Fight off 30 Grievers at "The End" sign. *Gold Brick #24- Shoot 20 targets in under 30 seconds. *Quest #2, Gold Brick #25- "New Recruit" by Jorge. Survive in the Crank City for 3 minutes without taking any damage. Denver *Gold Brick #26- Use Immunnity to the Flare to get inside Denver. Once you do, you will get a Gold Brick. *Gold Brick #27- Use Drone Control to complete a challenge. After you do that a car door will open, revealing a Gold Brick. *Quest #3, Gold Brick #28- "Spread the Word" by Assistant Director Janson. Find 10 WICKED Posters. *Gold Brick #29- Use the Sense ability to find three people using the Bliss. *Quest #4, Gold Brick #30- "Endgame" by Vincent. Protect the Right Arm truck from Cranks for 2:00. Packs * Maze Runner Story Pack ** Thomas + Beetle Blade * Maze Runner Fun Pack ** José + Berg * Thomas can turn into Teresa Agnes and Aris Jones. * José can turn into Brenda. Category:Year 3- The Time Stones